Conventionally, it has been known that electric wires included in wire harnesses to be arranged underneath the floor of a vehicle and the like are inserted into electric wire sheathing members having a tubular shape so as to be protected. For example, in the wire harness disclosed in JP 2015-106466A mentioned below, a metal pipe is used as the electric wire sheathing member so as to also hold the wiring path of electric wires. The metal pipe is bent into a predetermined shape using a pipe bender.
There has been demand to use a resin pipe instead of the above-mentioned metal pipe in order to reduce the weight of a vehicle. However, there has been a problem in that even when a resin pipe is bent using a pipe bender, a phenomenon (springback) in which a bent portion slightly returns to the original state is likely to occur when the resin pipe is removed from the pipe bender.
The present design was made based on the foregoing circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide an electric wire sheathing member including a resin pipe with which springback can be suppressed, and a wire harness.